Good Morning, Miss Bliss
Good Morning, Miss Bliss is an American teen sitcom that aired on the Disney Channel for one season from November 30, 1988 to March 18, 1989. There were 13 episodes of Good Morning, Miss Bliss, but the show failed to pick up a following, did poorly in the ratings, and by the time the last episode aired, Disney had already decided against ordering more and decided not to continue with the project. The original pilot for Good Morning, Miss Bliss aired on July 11, 1987 on NBC, which was inspired by NBC president Brandon Tartikoff's idea for a show about an "inspiring" teacher. NBC decided not to pick up the pilot to the series, even before it was shown, but the Disney Channel did, so the show was the first program produced by a major television network for cable TV because NBC produced it for the Disney Channel. About it The series focuses on the life of a warm, caring, comforting, and goodnatured junior high school teacher, Miss Carrie Bliss, at John F. Kennedy Junior High School in Indianapolis, Indiana. She is often put into morally difficult situations by her work and often serves as the only person her eighth grade students could turn to, as she must balance her personal and professional lives as she helps her students tackle life lessons. This shows that she is incredibly devoted to her students and great at her job. Cast of characters Original pilot cast: Hayley Mills as Miss Carrie Bliss Brian Austin Green as Adam Montcrief Jonathan Brandis as Michael Thompson Jaleel White as Bobby Wilson Gabriel Damon as Bradley Samantha Mills as Wendy Matt Shakman as Georgie Winslow Britton Elliott as Janet Hillhurst Josh Goddard as Steven Andrea Messersmith as Laurie Maria O’Brien as Miss Tina Paladrino Oliver Clark as Principal Gerald Belding Julie Ronnie as Lonnie Maple Charles Siebert as Charlie Davis Series cast: Hayley Mills is the sole remaining cast member from the pilot, and is joined by: Dennis Haskins as Principal Richard Belding Joan Ryan as Miss Tina Paladrino Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Zachary Morris Dustin Diamond as Samuel "Screech" Powers Lark Voorhies as Lisa Turtle Max Battimo as Michael "Mikey" Gonzalez Heather Hopper as Nicole "Nikki" Coleman T.K. Carter as Mylo Williams The characters of Zack Morris, Screech Powers, Lisa Turtle and Principal Richard Belding were kept for rebooted version of the show, the other characters were dropped, and the following three new main characters were added: Tiffani-Amber Thiessen as Kelly Kapowski Elizabeth Berkley as Jessica Myrtle Spano Mario Lopez as Albert Clifford Slater Trivia In the original pilot episode of "Good Morning, Miss Bliss", Miss Bliss was actually a newlywed, so she’s now Mrs. Davis, but still goes by Miss Bliss at school! When "Good Morning, Miss Bliss" became a series, Miss Bliss was now widowed, her class was changed from the sixth grade to the eighth grade, and the kids were more central to the story. Brandon Tartikoff felt there had been strong elements to Good Morning, Miss Bliss and wanted to try the show again with a different time slot and a different approach, and since the elements featuring the kids had been well-received, so he dropped Miss Bliss from the show altogether. Major changes were made for the show's second incarnation, which had a much more successful run, and the name was changed to Saved By The Bell for the reboot. Saved By The Bell included a cast of wildly incompetent and downright bizarre teachers, however, it entirely focused on six individual teen students during their four years at Bayside High School in Pacific Palisades, California, which is southwest of Los Angeles and Santa Monica. Saved By The Bell had a total of 5 seasons and 86 episodes, it aired from August 20, 1989 – May 22, 1993. The Miss Bliss episodes later aired in syndication as part of the Saved By The Bell rerun package under the title "Saved By The Bell: The Junior High Years", and a cold open was added to the beginning of each episode, introduced by Mark-Paul Gosselaar in character as Zack Morris, explaining that they were from an earlier time frame than the rest of the series. Even though, the title sequence was remade in the style of Saved By The Bell with a retrofitted version of the regular opening theme that was modified to accommodate the Miss Bliss cast, it was not completely customized for those episodes because the reflection in the animated sunglasses shows images of Bayside High and The Max, locations that were never present in the Indiana-set Good Morning, Miss Bliss. After "Good Morning, Miss Bliss", Max Battimo was so hurt by the decision not to bring him over to "Saved By The Bell" that he quit acting completely. One day, the young pre-adolescent cast went missing and had decided to sneak to the set of the soap opera "Santa Barbara", which was adjacent to their studio, and started playing with the cameras. Category:TV Shows